A monolithic separation membrane structure is known to typically comprise a monolithic substrate that includes a plurality of through-holes, and a separation membrane that is formed an inner surface of the through-holes (see PCT Laid Open Application 2013/054794).
The separation membrane can be configured from an inorganic material such as a zeolite, carbon, silica, or the like, or a metallic material such as palladium, or the like.